


nails and massages

by groovycoochie



Series: The Rex Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job discussion, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you paint his nails and rex can't keep his head out of the gutter
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: The Rex Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128839
Kudos: 18





	nails and massages

“C'mon, Rex, I promised my little cousin I’d use the polish she sold me.” You dangle the nail polish in his face. “And I already painted my nails. I have just enough to use on you!” You pout and give him a cutesy stare. “Please.”

Rex rolls his eyes, but starts stripping off his gloves and settles on the couch. “Fine, but only because it’s you.”

“Yes!” You pump your fist into the air. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger and you know it. “Thank you! I love you! You’ll look great with this shade!” You plop down next to him and take his calloused hand in yours, rubbing it between you palms a few times. “You’re nails will be stunningly gorgeous when I’m through with them.”

Rex chuckles at your enthusiam and leans back, letting you do your thing. “I’ll take your word for it. But just remember, I have to wear my gloves all the time, so they won’t be on display.”

You unscrew the cap to the polish and shrug. “That’s okay. Just painting them is enough for me.”

Rex smiles, holding his hand steady for you. “So how long will this take?”

You glare at him playfully, quickly swiping the brush over his nail. “Why you have another appointment you have to get to?”

He hums, smirking cheekily. “Yeah, I have a massage scheduled.”

You raise an eyebrow at that. Hmph, tryna get more out this, is he? “Oh?” You swipe over another nail. “And who’s your masseuse?”

Rex leans over to you to kiss the shell pf your ear, voice dropping low. “Actually, I’m kind of the one who will be giving the massage.” His eyes look down to you lips. “Although I do take payments through blowjobs.”

You almost snort at his bluntness. You guess it has been a while since you’ve given him one. You swipe over his other nails. And you suppose he deserves extra for indulging you this one time. You look at his cheeky smile. Yeah, he deserves one and you’ll gladly give it to him.

“That’s a fair price.” You gesture for his other hand to finish painting. “So do I pay before or after my massage?”

Rex chuckles and gives you his other hand. “Before. Now hurry up. I don’t wanna be late for my appointment.”


End file.
